Murilo Bustamante
| birth_place = Arpoador, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = Brazilian Top Team | rank = 5th degree black belt in BJJ | yearsactive = | mmawins = 14 | mmakowins = 6 | mmasubwins = 5 | mmadecwins = 3 | mmalosses = 7 | mmakolosses = 1 | mmasublosses = 0 | mmadeclosses = 6 | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} '''Murilo Bustamante' (born July 30, 1966 in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil) is a former Brazilian mixed martial arts fighter. He is one of the founders of the Brazilian Top Team and its current leader. Biography Murilo Bustamante is one of the few grapplers who can be called a Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu master. In addition to being a black belt under the legendary Carlson Gracie, the highly decorated Bustamante has won numerous world titles in the art of Jiu Jitsu. Though Bustamante possesses incredible submission skills, he compliments them with a solid boxing background, making him a difficult match-up. His impressive resume includes wins over Jerry Bohlander of the Lion's Den, Ikuhisa Minowa, Ryuta Sakurai (twice), Dave Menne (which won him the UFC middleweight championship) and perennial top ranked Middleweight Matt Lindland (at a time when Lindland was undefeated). With a world class ground game, quick hands and aggressive fighting style, "Busta" has been wreaking havoc in the MMA middleweight rankings for over a decade. Murilo is a world class submissions fighter who, after losing to former UFC Light-Heavyweight Champion Chuck Liddell by a hard fought unanimous decision at UFC 33, dropped a weight class and seized the UFC Middleweight Championship by knocking out Dave Menne in round two of their UFC 35 match. Murilo's ability to adapt to any fight is what he feels is his greatest strength as he constantly changes his game plan in order to finish the fight from any position. Sports accomplishments Murilo's grappling accomplishments include Championships at the World Class level, as well as appearances at the ADCC World Submission Wrestling Championships. In Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, he has won The Mundials World Championships in 1999 and has won the Brazilian National Championship 4 times. In ADCC, he competed at the 88–98 kg in both 1999 and 2000, and the Absolute tournament in 1999. He managed a record of 3–2 with his loses coming by way of points over submission. He was the reigning and undisputed UFC middleweight champion after defeating Dave Menne at UFC 35. He made one title defense, defeating Matt Lindland, before leaving the UFC due to financial reasons and signing with PRIDE in 2003. He was a finalist of the PRIDE Welterweight Tournament 2005 on December 31. After two impressive victories via an armbar and a TKO, defeating Ikuhisa Minowa and Masanori Suda respectively, Bustamante entered the finals against Dan Henderson. In the finals Busta dropped an extremely close split decision to the two-time Pride champion. Murilo dedicates his time to teach Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Submission Grappling and MMA to his students for all levels at Brazilian Top Team training camps, as well as seminars all over the world. Grappling credentials ADCC World Submission Wrestling Championships ADCC 2000 88–98 kg: 1st round ADCC 1999 88–98 kg: Semi finals. (Note: Murilo defeated Ricardo Almeida by points, but was unable to continue the tournament.) Absolute: Quarter finals. Record of opponents: *Won: , Dexter Casey (sub), Ivan Salverry (pts), Ricardo Almeida (pts), *Lost: Mike Van Arsdale (pts), Ricco Rodriguez (pts) CBJJ World Championships 1999 Black Belt Pesado: 1st Place 1998 Black Belt Pesado: 3rd Place Black Belt Absolute: 3rd Place 1996 Black Belt Pesado: 2nd Place Mixed martial arts record |- | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Location' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- | 14–7–1 | Loss | Makoto Takimoto |Decision (Split) |Yarennoka! 2007 |2007-12-31 |2 |5:00 | Saitama, Japan |- | 14–6–1 | Win | Ryuta Sakurai |KO (Punch) |Deep-29th Impact |2007-04-13 |1 |3:50 | Tokyo, Japan |- | 13–6–1 | Win | Dong Sik Yoon | Decision (Unanimous) | Pride Bushido 13 | 2006-11-05 | 2 | 5:00 | Yokohama, Japan |- | 12–6–1 | Loss | Amar Suloev | Decision (Unanimous) | Pride Bushido 11 | 2006-06-04 | 2 | 5:00 | Saitama, Japan |- | 12–5–1 | Loss | Dan Henderson | Decision (Split) | Pride Shockwave 2005 | 2005-12-31 | 2 | 5:00 | Saitama, Japan | PRIDE Welterweight Grand Prix Finals |- | 12–4–1 | Win | Ikuhisa Minowa | TKO (Strikes) | Pride Bushido 9 | 2005-09-25 | 1 | 9:51 | Tokyo, Japan |- | 11–4–1 | Win | Masanori Suda | Submission (Armbar) | Pride Bushido 9 | 2005-09-25 | 1 | 3:20 | Tokyo, Japan |- | 10–4–1 | Win | Ryuta Sakurai | Decision (Unanimous) | Pride Bushido 6 | 2005-04-03 | 2 | 5:00 | Yokohama, Japan |- | 9–4–1 | Loss | Kazuhiro Nakamura | Decision (Unanimous) | Pride Final Conflict 2004 | 2004-08-15 | 3 | 5:00 | Saitama, Japan |- | 9–3–1 | Loss | Dan Henderson | TKO (Punches) | Pride Final Conflict 2003 | 2003-11-09 | 1 | 0:53 | Tokyo, Japan |- | 9–2–1 | Loss | Quinton Jackson | Decision (Split) | Pride Total Elimination 2003 | 2003-08-10 | 3 | 5:00 | Saitama, Japan | Took the fight on 5 days notice, filling in for his injured teammate Ricardo Arona. PRIDE Middleweight Grand Prix Quarterfinal. |- | 9–1–1 | Win | Matt Lindland | Submission (Guillotine Choke) | UFC 37-High Impact | 2002-05-10 | 3 | 1:33 | Bossier City, Louisiana, US | Defends UFC Middleweight Championship. Vacates title after signing with Pride http://www.ocregister.com/sports/ufc-def-title-1751549-round-heavyweight |- | 8–1–1 | Win | Dave Menne | TKO (Punches) | UFC 35-Throwdown | 2002-01-11 | 2 | 0:44 | Uncasville, Connecticut, US | Won UFC Middleweight Championship |- | 7–1–1 | Loss | Chuck Liddell | Decision (Unanimous) | UFC 33-Victory in Vegas | 2001-09-28 | 3 | 5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- | 7–0–1 | Win | Sanae Kikuta | Decision (Unanimous) | Pancrase-Trans 6 | 2000-10-31 | 1 | 15:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- | 6–0–1 | Win | Yoji Anjo | Submission (Arm Triangle Choke) | UFC 25-Ultimate Japan 3 | 2000-04-14 | 2 | 0:31 | Tokyo, Japan |- | 5–0–1 | Win | Jerry Bohlander | KO (Kick) | Pentagon Combat-Pentagon Combat | 1997-09-27 | 1 | 5:38 | Brazil |- | 4–0–1 | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw | Tom Erikson | Draw | MARS-Martial Arts Reality Superfighting | 1996-11-22 | 1 | 40:00 | Birmingham, Alabama, US |- | 4–0 | Win | Juan Mott | Submission (Punches) | MARS-Martial Arts Reality Superfighting | 1996-11-22 | 1 | 1:08 | Birmingham, Alabama, US |- | 3–0 | Win | Chris Haseman | TKO (Corner Stoppage) | MARS-Martial Arts Reality Superfighting | 1996-11-22 | 1 | 1:01 | Birmingham, Alabama, US |- | 2–0 | Win | Joe Charles | Submission (Arm Triangle Choke) | UVF 2-Universal Vale Tudo Fighting 2 | 1996-06-24 | 1 | 3:08 | Brazil |- | 1–0 | Win | Marcelo Mendes | TKO (Injury) | Desafio-Jiu-Jitsu vs. Luta Livre | 1991-09-26 | 1 | 4:42 | Brazil |- External links *Professional MMA record Bustamante,Murilo Bustamante,Murilo Bustamante,Murilo Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship champions fr:Murilo Bustamante ja:ムリーロ・ブスタマンチ pt:Murilo Bustamante sv:Murilo Bustamante